Dawn
by The Wistful Bloom
Summary: Waking up from another dream, the pictures vivid behind his eyelids, Roxas muses about the unknown figure he often visits when sleeping. But, nothing had warned him of the reality lurking in the shadows.


**Very first fanfiction posted on here, but second (I think) fanfic that had been posted online. Although, the first was a horrible sue-story between my OC and Zexion and I don't want to talk about it. /wrings hands**

**Anywho. **

**Posted. Edited. Re-Posted. Left to collect dust. Checked over. Re-Edited. Reposted.**

* * *

Roxas awoke with a start, sweat warm on his face as he threw his covers onto the bed and dragged his hands from his sticky chin to his neck, his pulse beating a heavy tattoo against his throat.

He'd had another dream about the enthralling red-head, his piercing emerald gaze vivid in his mind's eye.

The blonde's gaze travelled to the window, and he tried to recollect the words spoken to him in his dream.

_He said that he'd be looking too..._

Roxas looked out at the clear night, tugging at the blinds of his apartment window so as to gaze with his nose pressed to the glass. "I hope you're looking back, 'cause you promised." Roxas smiled warmly, until a the thud of his bedroom door closing startled him from his trance.

"Who's looking back at you?" The voice shattered the warmth of Roxas' libido like a brick through a window.

"An old friend, I thi-" Roxas froze halfway through his sentence, sweat like beads of ice on his forehead.

"Just a friend?" The voice shook Roxas' senses again, like the hum of cold biting at your ankles. "Don't say... You don't know, do you..?" The voice muttered half to himself and half to Roxas, and he turned to see a hooded figure rubbing his temples in disbelief.

"...Who-"

The voice gave a drawling laugh and muttered something that was too quiet for him to hear.

The lanky frame and hint of playfulness in the figure's voice was only confirmation of his assumption.

"Axel."

"No- you... Can't remember... No, you _shouldn't _remember." The voice shook, and although Roxas hoped that it was relief that caused the red-head to shake his head, he couldn't help but notice the resident tone of what he assumed to be fear in his voice.

"Roxas..." Axel sighed, pulling his hood down and locking eyes with the shorter blonde. He moved a singular step forwards, as if he was approaching something incredibly fragile, and his gloved hand reached out to stroke the blonde's jawline. The blonde frowned at the contact, and as he glared at the hand stroking his face he then fixed his glare to Axel.

"Is it... Really you?" Roxas asked, dreading the next reply.

Much too content with watching the reflection of the bright lights outside sparkle in Roxas' eyes, Axel didn't really feel the need to reply.

He instead pressed a light, chaste kiss to the shorter boy's mouth.

He stared at the red-head for a minute, surprised at the sudden movement, and he bit his lip at the solemn look on Axel's face.

The blonde sighed, rather loudly, and fisting a handful of the red-head's cloak in each hand he dropped his head to rest against his chest. "Roxas?" The blonde brought his head up, looking the red-head straight in the eye, and he barely managed to whisper the words he knew he should of said sooner, "I love you."

At these words the red-head wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders, twisting wry honey-blond strands in his leather gloved hands.

"Nobodies can't feel..." He mused, kissing the blonde's forehead softly, "But I think I've tried to make an exception for you."

He tilted Roxas' chin upwards, and he caught his lips softly, running his tongue across his bottom lip and sending a shudder through the blonde's body.

He parted his lips, allowing the cloaked nobody access to his mouth, and after a short probe around his mouth Axel pulled back with a slick 'pop'.

The room was poorly illuminated in pasty moonlight, which was creeping through gaps in the hastily thrown blinds and shrouding the two in an erethal light.

Axel cupped Roxas' chin in a gloved hand, no expression visible through his glassy emerald eyes as he placed a final kiss to the boy's lips before holding him tightly, as if he knew he wouldn't ever be able to hold him like this again.

Upon first glance Axel had known that meeting was the beginning of parting, yet, he knew he wouldn't of been able to keep away from him, even if he had tried.


End file.
